The present invention is directed to gage containers and in particular to a ball case for storing and arranging balls of a plurality of predetermined sizes.
Gage balls, usually of stainless steel, are used for a plurality of measuring and gaging functions and are well known in the art. However, usually these gage balls are stored in an unprotected and unarranged manner. Accordingly, it is often difficult to locate the specific size ball which is needed for a particular function and often the balls are damaged so as to not be truly reflective of the desired dimension as a result of the haphazard manner in which they are stored.
What is needed, therefore, is a systematic way of storing and organizing gage balls.